DEVELOPMENT (DEV) CORE The Dev Core will ensure ample opportunities for developing new and innovative HIV-related research, and encouraging new scientists at all levels and from diverse fields to undertake this research, while supporting them in their efforts to do so. Specifically, it will 1) Promote and support new science consistent with CIRA's mission and encourage new investigators, including those from racial and ethnic minorities, to undertake HIV/AIDS prevention research;2) Provide support for CIRA's training activities, both domestic and international;3) Ensure that CIRA science is of the highest quality by maintaining a rigorous peer review program;and 4) Keep CIRA scientists aware of the latest developments in prevention research and of opportunities for funding and publication. Pilot projects will be awarded through a competitive mechanism that uses specific criteria in deciding upon grantees. Interdisciplinary research in the areas of Core strengths, and focused in both domestic and international settings, will receive priority. Principal Investigators of the pilot projects will automatically become CIRA scientists and will receive appropriate mentoring, through assignment to different Cores and with career development consultations. They will be expected to publish findings based on their pilot research and/or develop applications for independently funded research. The Core will also work to implement recommendations of the Race and Ethnic Minority Advisory Group, including providing support for the preparation of diversity supplements, and the development of new training programs and conference grants to expand the representation of minority scientists among HIV prevention researchers. A Visiting International Scholars Program will help build new international research collaborations. Peer review will be required for all grant applications for which CIRA affiliation is sought and will be available for review of manuscripts based on CIRA affiliated research. Peer review will remain a collegia! process in which all CIRA scientists agree to participate at least once per year as a primary reviewer. The Core will oversee the YACS@CIRA seminar series, which meets bi-weekly and brings speakers from Yale as well as other locations to discuss latest research on topics in CIRA's areas of expertise, using a range of methodologies.